


Once Upon a Bachelor Marriage

by amouseduh



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, American Old West, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amouseduh/pseuds/amouseduh
Summary: Ian and Mickey living and loving in the 1800s.





	Once Upon a Bachelor Marriage

“I swear Mikhailo if you and your sister don’t stop poaching my girls I’m going to send my brother over again! I mean it!” Mickey watched the whirlwind of chaos and noise known as Fiona Gallagher pick up her skirts and stomp out of his brothel yet again. Must be Wednesday. 

He’d never actually poached anyone from her whore house but hookers talked. When one would find out that they could get better pay and conditions working for him over Fiona they came sauntering over in their Sunday best to seduce him into letting them in. 

The seduction didn’t work, he wasn’t one for female companions, but he wasn’t going to say no to more business. He’d let them meet his sister and if she deemed them good enough they’d stay. Once the madam found out that’s when things got interesting. The first time she’d sent her brother over to try and intimidate him into giving her girls back Mickey had just smirked and nodded his head toward his rooms.

Ian Gallagher was tough as the day was long but if you didn’t figure that out early enough it wouldn’t be your problem for long. He didn’t scare Mickey though; he’d seen the havoc Ian could wreak one night back when he’d still been checking out his competition. Since then they’d simply had a different understanding of each other. 

***Flashback***

_Everything had been fine, Mickey hadn’t seen anything interesting at Fiona’s and was just getting up to leave when one of the drunks started beating on a hooker. There’s one hard fast rule in their business. No one damages the merchandise. Mickey waited for a minute to see how it got handled but all he saw was Fiona yelling at the drunkard, who was paying her no mind, until she finally gave up and let out an unholy screech._

_“IAN!”_

_The redhead that came in looked like nothing special; but had Mickey’s immediate attention. The man was tall, and pale, with a kind face, and red hair that he kept short. He looked like easy pickings as his sister would say. But that was a lie. It was the way he moved as he assessed the room. His back was straight, his shoulders strong. He was confident. Red, Ian, walked over to the drunk and yanked him back by his shirt collar while Fiona ushered the girl away._

_“I’m not done!” The drunk yelled and lunged for the girl again. Ian yanked one arm behind the guy’s back then twisted up the guy’s collar in his other hand to keep control of the drunk’s neck._

_“You’re done. You know the rules.” The redhead didn’t raise his voice, and most of the others had gone back to their own business after the fight stopped; but Mickey was still captivated by the new comer._

_“Fuck ya rules! Tha’ bitch got wha’ was comin’ for runnin’ her mouth! I’ll take ya out too! Lemme go!” The drunk struggled against the hold he was in but Ian just marched him past Mickey out the door._

_“Go home. You’re done here. You come back in again, especially tonight, you’re gonna have problems. You got it!” Ian booted the drunk down the steps of the brothel’s porch and into the street._

_When Ian turned to head back in that’s when their eyes met and Mickey felt lightning run through him. He smiled. “Hi.”_

_“I’m Ian. “ He smiled back._

_“Mick – shit!” He grabbed the hand Ian had out for a handshake and yanked him out of the way of the branch the drunk swung at his head from behind._  


_The force of the pull sent them both off balance. Mickey lost his breath when he felt his back slam against the brothel’s wall. Ian managed to brace his hands on either side of Mickey’s shoulders to keep from crashing into his front as well. Time froze just long enough for Mickey to see the warmth in the redhead’s eyes frost over as he turned to deal with the drunk._

_“What the fuck John!?” Ian yelled._

_“Told ya I’d take ya out too, ya demon freak!”_

_Mickey had recovered just enough to laugh at that. “You just got kicked out of a whore house for beating on a woman and he’s the demon freak?”_

_Ian stayed quiet._

_“I was doin’ just fine ‘til that harpy started hollerin’. Should go in ‘n shoot her when I’m done with ya!”_

_Ian jumped off the porch and tackled the drunk; putting on one of the most impressive displays of violence Mickey had seen since leaving Russia. The drunk deserved it though. Everyone knew protecting your own was part of the code._

_It wasn’t until Mickey saw the Sheriff come down the road that he intervened. When Ian went in for his next hit Mickey grabbed his arm and swung him around; ducking the hit as he did._

_“Enough Red. Give him to the Sheriff.” He pointed down the way._

_Ian was panting from the fight but nodded and let out a loud whistle; drawing the Sheriff's attention. Once they explained and watched the drunk get dragged off Ian grabbed him and pulled him into the shadow of the building for a rough kiss._

_“Sure know how to put on a show.” Mickey panted out between kisses. He definitely wanted more time with the man who’d captured his attention over the evening._

_Ian was just able to slide a few fingers under Mickey’s belt when Fiona came barreling onto the porch. “Ian! Where did you go?! Ian!”_

_The redhead pulled back from Mickey and smiled. “Looks like I’ve got to go. See you soon Mick.”_

***END FLASHBACK***

Now, Mickey felt a little thrill rush through him whenever Fiona came stomping over if only because he knew she’d send Ian over not long after she left. They had the routine down; Fiona came over, yelled, Ian would come over and they’d fuck in Mickey’s room until either Ian had to leave or they fell asleep. It wasn’t their perfect arrangement but they knew they’d only have a little longer to wait. 

Today was one of the days that Ian didn’t want to fuck right away. Once Mickey had locked the door to his bedroom Ian pulled him on the bed and pinned him down with his legs together and his hands by his head. 

Ian skimmed his nose softly over Mickey’s and continued over his cheeks and chin while he spoke. “She’s only got two of the newer whores left and can’t afford more. She’s talking about going to stay with Phillip in Virginia to help raise his kids. Says he wrote a letter asking her to come. Didn’t know he had three now; Debbie, Carl, and Franny.”

Mickey lifted his head and laid a light peck on Ian’s lower lip. “You going to tell her to go?” 

“Yeah” Ian nuzzled into the hollow where his lover’s neck and shoulder met. “Means I’ll get to come stay with you; just like we planned.” He lifted his head and grinned wide enough Mickey was afraid his face might stick that way.

“Good news then. That mean we’re celebrating today?” Mickey widened his legs and pushed his hips up to meet Ian’s causing their covered erections to brush together. 

Ian smiled again but continued to tease the brunette; leaving small pecks across his collar bone, around his neck, and under his chin.

“C’mon Red; haven’t seen you in days.” Mickey groaned and pushed his head up to meet Ian’s for the deep tongue filled kiss he’d been craving all week. 

Finally Ian caved and, without breaking the kiss, lowered his hips to meet Mickey’s. The thought of being able to finally live with Mickey and not worry about Fiona spurred Ian to abruptly break the kiss and sit back on his calves to begin removing Mickey’s clothes. 

The sudden need he felt was nearly overwhelming as he pulled Mickey to sit up with him and yanked the other man’s shirt roughly over his head. 

“Easy, I got grazed the other day by some idiot with a bad gun hand.” Mickey’s voice brought him back down. He hadn’t known that. 

“Who?” Ian asked as he gently ran his thumb just under the bandage that wrapped around Mickey’s upper arm; his other hand running lightly over his torso and around his back. 

“Doesn’t matter. We handled it.” Mickey slid his hands down Ian’s chest grabbing the bottom of his shirt and slipping his hands under the garment to caress his bare stomach. “Take this off.” 

Ian nodded and pulled his shirt off before he leaned down again to place hot, open mouthed, kisses against the Russian’s shoulders. He pushed Mickey to lie back, slowly this time, and Ian took his time to place warm, loving, kisses down Mickey’s torso as he worked his way to the other man’s belt. 

“How do you always smell so good?” 

Mickey laughed and threaded one hand through Ian’s hair. “You already know that answer.” 

Ian paused his ministrations and looked up at him “Tell me anyway.” 

“You already know that I, ugh –“ He moaned when Ian finally pulled his pants down and kissed around his hips. “I go down to the river at the end of the day to, ahh –“ Ian was kissing and leaving small nips against the sensitive vee where his legs met his pelvis. “get the smell of whores off me before I go to bed.”  
Ian nodded as he pulled his pants finally, completely, off and swept his hands back up the brunette’s legs. “And why’s that?” he asked as he leaned in to kiss the inside of Mickey’s knee and up his thigh. 

As soon as the redhead was close enough Mickey grabbed his head and pulled him back up for a kiss. Pulling back for just a moment he whispered in Ian’s ear “so our bed only smells like us, Red.” Mickey used the position to nip at Ian’s earlobe and quickly suck the sensitive skin into his mouth. 

There was a possessive light in the other man’s eye when he pulled back from Mickey and growled out. “Where’s the slick?” 

“No need. I fixed myself up when I was waiting for you. Get in me.” 

Ian brushed his fingers against Mickey’s hole and found it was true. Mickey had taken the time earlier to slick himself up and stretch himself out. Without any further prompting Ian shucked off his bottoms and crawled back into bed. He didn’t bother with any words as he slid deep inside. 

“Fuck, love you.” He squeezed his eyes closed, laced his fingers with Mickey’s on the bed, and gave them both a chance to breathe through the overwhelming feeling of reconnecting. He’d been gone for over a week and missed the man in ways he hadn’t expected. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” Mickey breathed out. 

Ian pulled back slow then started pounding Mickey into the bed; their favorite. He could hear each grunt and groan as he went and nearly lost it when Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian hips and squeezed. 

Mickey loosened Ian’s hold on his hands and trailed his fingers up Ian’s arms to curl around his shoulders, pull him down into another kiss, and flip the redhead on his back. 

“Jesus Mick. You’re gonna kill me.” He groaned and grabbed Mickey’s hips. The Russian very rarely wanted to be on top. 

Mickey swirled his hips and felt himself floating higher each time Ian’s cock hit that spot inside that made him see stars. He wasn’t going to last much longer. “Touch me.” He begged, and brought Ian’s hand from his hip to his own dick. 

Ian sat up to lay wet, panting, kisses against the other man’s stomach as he glided his hand over Mickey. “Come on Mick, come for me.” Ian breathed out; he wouldn’t come before Mickey. A moment later Ian flicked his thumb over the bundle of nerves just under the head of his lover’s cock and bit at the soft spot behind his ear. 

Mickey nearly froze in place as he came; his unseeing eyes stuck on the wall behind the bed before he collapsed, boneless, against Ian as the redhead thrust twice more and came inside him. 

They both laid back down and gently untangled themselves. 

Mickey leaned in and kissed Ian softly. “You staying or do you need to go back?” 

“I’ll stay for now. Probably gonna have to go back later though; still need to finish talking her into leaving.” Ian had already started planning his speech; what points he would bring up to make Fiona move east. 

“It’ll work out.” Mickey gently passed his finger over Ian’s face, tracing out his features to help ease his mind. He could see that sleep would claim his lover any second. 

With his eyes half closed he heard Ian whisper back “yeah Mick, it’ll be perfect.”


End file.
